<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hey, teacher! by declanlych</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607255">Hey, teacher!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/declanlych/pseuds/declanlych'>declanlych</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, M/M, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish Fluff, pynch - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:06:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/declanlych/pseuds/declanlych</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jovens entre os dezoito aos vinte e um anos aprendiam depressa. Eles eram cheios de paixão e entusiasmo. Ronan os via, todos os anos, chegarem desanimados em sua classe e saírem falando Latim como sua língua materna. Ronan admirava essa paixão que eles tinham.</p><p>Mas Adam Parrish, tinha muita paixão.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hey, teacher!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>quase 84 anos (e mais uns 10 apanhando da interface do ao3) finalmente essa oneshot saiu, muito mais longa do que eu esperava.</p><p>do fundo do coração, espero que gostem, qualquer feedback @declanIych no tt.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ele estava o olhando.</p><p>Enquanto passava os olhos pelas atividades recém deixadas em sua mesa, Ronan constatou: </p><p>Adam Parrish estava o olhando.</p><p>Não era nenhuma novidade que seus alunos passassem boa parte do tempo encarando-o. Ronan Lynch era simplesmente um ser notável. Com seus belos vinte e seis anos, o professor mantinha uma aparência bem jovem. Seus cabelos raspados e suas tatuagens - escondidas pela blusa social -, o tornavam mais descolado do que a maioria dos professores daquela universidade. Embora fosse obrigado a usar paletó e gravata, o piercing em sua sobrancelha desafiava as normas e o bons costumes.</p><p>Ele costumava adotar métodos mais joviais para ensinar aos alunos. Tudo para fazer com que jovens se interessassem por uma língua morta, por mais desinteressante que fosse. O Latim sempre fora a paixão de Ronan na escola, e ter a chance de ensinar sua matéria favorita era como um privilégio para ele.</p><p>Jovens entre os dezoito aos vinte e um anos aprendiam depressa. Eles eram cheios de paixão e entusiasmo. Ronan os via, todos os anos, chegarem desanimados em sua classe e saírem falando Latim como sua língua materna. Ronan admirava essa paixão que eles tinham.</p><p>Mas Adam Parrish, tinha muita paixão. </p><p>Ele passava a aula inteira olhando Ronan nos olhos, prestando atenção em cada palavra que era proferida pelo professor. Ronan, no entanto, evitava o olhar de Adam durante todo o dia. Temeroso que pudesse estremecer na frente de todos os alunos.</p><p>Os olhos de Adam, - assim como os de todos seus outros alunos -, era repleto de paixão e entusiasmo. Mas Ronan não podia negar que enxergava algo a mais naquela imensidão azul, que o encarava como se pudesse devora-lo inteirinho: Desejo. </p><p>Adam Parrish o olhava com desejo, Ronan notava. As mãos dele estavam sempre ocupadas com algo enquanto o olhava: envolvendo uma caneta, batucando na mesa, contornando seus lábios...</p><p>Se Ronan olhasse demais, provavelmente se perderia no outro garoto. O que o fazia suspirar frustrado. Se Gansey estivesse ali, teria gritado para que Ronan corresse para longe o mais rápido possível, pois Adam Parrish era claramente um sinal de problemas.</p><p>Adam era jovem demais. Belo demais...</p><p>E Ronan apenas fingia não notar o olhar do garoto preso em suas costas enquanto escrevia no quadro. Suas mãos tremiam ao escrever as palavras.</p><p>Ele tinha certeza que Adam ainda o olhava. </p><p>Quando o horário da aula acabou, Ronan apenas queria correr para o seu carro e ir para casa. Fugir de todos aqueles jovens cheios de hormônios o mais rápido possível, principalmente de um em especial.</p><p>Mas enquanto guardava as atividades em sua pasta, sentiu uma aproximação.</p><p>– Professor? – ele chamou. Ronan não precisou olhar para saber que era Adam. Aquela voz estava presente em seus piores pesadelos há muito tempo. </p><p>– Sim? – Ronan respondeu sem olha-lo nos olhos. Fingindo estar ocupado demais com seus papéis. Mas Adam esperou que tivesse a plena atenção de Ronan, e apenas prosseguiu quando Lynch já olhava para ele.</p><p>– Oi. – Adam sorriu. – Eu estava pensando em minhas notas para o semestre. Se meus cálculos estão certos, elas não são tão boas.</p><p>As notas eram ótimas. Aquilo fez Ronan suspirar.</p><p>– Você está muito bem. – respondeu Ronan. Adam bufou.</p><p>– Eu posso fazer melhor que isso. – ele respondeu.</p><p>Adam era, na realidade, o primeiro aluno da classe. Ronan não fazia ideia de como ele poderia fazer melhor do que aquilo.</p><p>– Suas notas estão ótimas, Parrish. A sua participação é boa. Sua pronúncia é eloquente. – Suas mãos são lindas... Ronan continuaria. Mas substituiu aquilo com uma tosse. – Não vejo como suas notas para o semestre possam ser melhores que isso.</p><p>Adam mordeu levemente o lábio inferior. Olhando para Ronan de cima a baixo.</p><p>– Eu posso fazer bem melhor do que isso. – respondeu. Ronan não fazia ideia se Adam ainda estava falando sobre as notas.</p><p>– Certo. Ok. Qual a sua sugestão? Quer que eu aplique alguma atividade extra? – Ronan perguntou.</p><p>Adam concordou com a cabeça,</p><p>– Seria bom. – disse, apertando a alça da mochila contra o ombro. – Aulas particulares, talvez?</p><p>– Não posso. – respondeu Ronan imediatamente.</p><p>Adam deu de ombros.</p><p>– Tudo bem. – respondeu, já caminhando até a porta. – Mas eu realmente gostaria de poder ter mais aulas. Latim é minha matéria favorita. Eu quero ser excelente.</p><p>Ronan encarou-o. Admirado.</p><p>– Aulas complementares. – disse, Adam franziu a sobrancelha para ele. – É como uma oficina, como teatro ou música. Se não estiver nada de interessante para fazer depois da aula...</p><p>– Eu quero. – Adam respondeu, sorridente. – Começamos amanhã? Está certo. Te vejo depois.</p><p>Quando Adam saiu da sala, Ronan bufou.</p><p>Ele não fazia ideia o que aquilo significava. Sobretudo, não fazia ideia de como aguentaria ficar na mesma sala que Adam Parrish e seu olhar devorador.</p><p>Sozinho.</p><p>Apenas Ronan e ele.</p><p>– Jesus, maria, porra...</p><p>•••</p><p>Adam queria fode-lo. Queria prensa-lo contra sua própria mesa e se encaixar entre suas pernas. Queria beijar o pescoço dele e ouvi-lo gemer em seu ouvido. Ele gemeria em latim? Adam esperava que sim.</p><p>Há cada dia que passava, Adam tinha ainda mais certeza que o queria. Era um enorme sacrifício olhar para Ronan, tão lindo, sentado contra a ponta da mesa com seu livro em mãos, o dedo indicador lentamente traçando o contorno dos lábios. Inconscientemente tirando Adam do sério. Deixando-o louco sem ter a mínima consciência disso. </p><p>Adam o queria tanto que chegava a doer. </p><p>Por conta de seu desejo desenfreado, ele havia sugerido as aulas particulares. Adam era excelente em latim, mesmo com a constante distração havia se esforçado o suficiente para ser o primeiro da classe. Ele não precisava de aulas extras. Mas ele precisava do Sr. Lynch.</p><p>– No que está pensando? – Blue, sua colega de apartamento, perguntou sentando-se à mesa de frente para ele. Adam olhou para o prato de macarrão intocado em sua frente, e riu ao notar que havia se distraído demais pensando em seu professor.</p><p>– Apenas em uma atividade de latim que tenho pra entregar. – ele disse, levando o macarrão à boca. Blue deu de ombros, começando a comer sua comida também. </p><p>Quanto mais tentava não pensar nisso, mais Adam pensava. </p><p>Ansiava em finalmente ter um momento à sós com Ronan. Apenas os dois em uma sala. Adam soltou um suspiro. Blue arqueou as sobrancelhas.</p><p>– Você tá estranho. – disse Blue. Revezando entre ler seu livro e levar uma garfada de macarrão à boca. Adam encostou as costas na cadeira. – Aliás, – Blue começou, dando uma pausa para mastigar. – Preciso da sua ajuda em um projeto.</p><p>– Não. – disse Adam, antes mesmo de Blue terminar sua frase.</p><p>– Mas você nem sabe o que é! – Blue exclamou, indignada. Adam revirou os olhos.</p><p>– Tem haver com um cara, não têm? Quando você me olha com esses olhinhos eu já sei que tem haver com algum garoto. – disse Adam, deixando os talheres ao lado do prato.</p><p>– Não é um garoto, é O garoto! – disse Blue, sonhadora. – Ele é um sonho, Adam. Conheci ele na faculdade, ele me emprestou uma caneta. Nós temos conversado desde então, ele disse que queria me encontrar, mas você sabe que odeio que eles pensem que eu sou uma garota fácil, e bem, se eu levar um amigo ele vai ver esse encontro não como um encontro, mas como uma jantarzinho entre amigos. – ela dizia, enquanto levava as louças à pia. Adam mal teve tempo de reclamar que ela havia tirado seu prato antes dele terminar de comer, pois Blue continuou divagando em tom sonhador. – Já fiz a proposta à ele, e ele disse que também vai levar um amigo. Seria perfeito.</p><p>Adam fez uma careta.</p><p>– Isso vai parecer mais com um encontro duplo do que com um jantar entre amigos, Blue. – disse Adam. Blue ponderou, pensativa.</p><p>– Ah, nada haver. Você ainda nem conheceu o cara. E outra, eu acho que ele é hétero. Isso. Ele deve ser hétero. – Blue falou, ensaboando os pratos. Adam deu de ombros.</p><p>– Está bem. Pelo menos eu conheço esse cara  – disse Adam, se levantando da mesa. – Vejo se ele é bom o suficiente pra você.</p><p>Adam se jogou no sofá da sala, minutos depois Blue se jogou ao seu lado. Abraçando-o.</p><p>– Ele é. – ela disse. – Obrigada, Adam.</p><p>Ele beijou a testa dela. O que ele não faria por Blue Sargent afinal?</p><p>•••</p><p>– Definitivamente não. – disse Ronan, contornando a borda de sua xícara de café com a ponta do dedo. Gansey o encarou, implorando com os olhos, fazendo a carinha de cachorro pidão que sempre funcionava com Ronan. – Porra. Não!</p><p>– Vai ser só um jantar. – disse Gansey. – Só por algumas horas, eu prometo. E você não vai ficar de vela, ela também vai levar um amigo.</p><p>– Pra ficarmos em vela em dupla, eu presumo. – disse Ronan. Gansey riu e negou com a cabeça.</p><p>– Prometo que não. – Gansey respondeu. – Por favor, Ro. Ela é incrível. Você vai gostar dela. Por favor. Faz essa por mim. – pediu. E Ronan franziu as sobrancelhas. Ronan devia tudo à Gansey, sim. Inclusive o emprego de professor de latim na faculdade em que ele fazia seu mestrado. Se não fosse Dick, Ronan ainda estaria na merda. </p><p>– Tá ok, Gansey. – respondeu Ronan, e levantou do balcão. – Agora eu tenho que ir. Aulas complementares. – fez uma careta, e Gansey o olhou com compreensão. O tópico "Adam Parrish" já era comum entre eles.</p><p>– Boa sorte! – Gansey gritou, e Ronan concordou com a cabeça.</p><p>Com certeza, ele iria precisar. </p><p>(...)</p><p>Quando Ronan adentrou a sala, Adam o seguiu com o olhar. Ronan prendeu um suspiro, deixando suas coisas em cima da mesa.</p><p>– Desculpa te fazer esperar, eu estava conversando com um amigo. – disse Ronan, abrindo um botão de sua camisa social. Ele odiava essas roupas civilizadas que o obrigavam a usar no trabalho, sobretudo diante do calor que fazia naquelas salas. Para Ronan, ele estava apenas tentando estar confortável, para Adam, aquela era o primeiro desafio da tarde: não encarar descaradamente seu professor de latim.</p><p>Obviamente, Adam havia falhado. </p><p>– Sem problemas, eu não iria a lugar algum de qualquer forma. – respondeu Adam. Ronan engoliu em seco, sentando-se em sua cadeira e organizando alguns papéis.</p><p>– Certo. Eu trouxe algumas atividades. – Ronan rapidamente mudou de assunto, separando os papéis para dar à Adam. Buscou em seus bolsos, procurando sua caneta apenas para constatar que ela não estava ali. – Você tem uma caneta para me emprestar? – pediu à Adam, e ele emprestou.</p><p>– Quanto tempo nós temos? – Adam perguntou. Ronan ignorou, indo escrever algumas frases na lousa. Adam xingou mentalmente. – Sr. Lynch? </p><p>– Ronan é o suficiente. – Ronan respondeu.</p><p>– Professor Lynch, então. Você é meio jovem pra ser professor, não? – Adam perguntou, curioso. Ronan não virou para olha-lo. Continuou escrevendo frases na lousa. </p><p>– Sou sim. – respondeu Ronan.</p><p>– Quantos anos têm? – Adam insistiu.</p><p>– Vinte e seis.</p><p>– Um prodígio, suponho. Você sempre gostou de latim? – Ronan não viu quando Adam se levantou de sua carteira e seguiu para perto. Ele se sentou na ponta da mesa de Ronan, e cruzou os braços em frente ao peito. De onde estava, Adam conseguia ver Ronan completamente. De perto. E era demais para sua sanidade. – Sr. Lynch?</p><p>Ronan se assustou com a voz repentinamente próxima de si, ele deu um pulo, e se virou. Adam abriu um sorriso para ele.</p><p>– Estamos aqui pra estudar, Parrish. – disse Ronan. Encarando Adam nos olhos, embora os próprios olhas de Adam estivesses presos em outro lugar.</p><p>– Adam Parrish. – respondeu Adam, – Caso não saiba. E você pode me chamar só de Adam. – Como se Ronan não soubesse! Como se aquele nome não estivesse em todos seus sonhos e pesadelos desde que Ronan o conheceu.</p><p>– Volte ao seu lugar, por favor, Adam. – pediu, e Adam abriu um sorriso. Desestabilizando Ronan por breves momentos. Ronan xingou mentalmente mas se sentiu aliviado quando viu Adam retornar à carteira distraidamente, com as mãos nos bolsos. </p><p>– Claro, Ronan.  – ele continuava com aquele sorrisinho desprezível. Ronan estava quase saindo por aquela porta.</p><p>E a aula permaneceu assim. Adam havia sentado na primeira carteira da fileira, de frente para Ronan. De propósito. A cada frase de Ronan, Adam dava um jeito de responder outra frase insinuativa, que somente sendo muito esperto (como Ronan Lynch definitivamente era) para perceber o que estava acontecendo ali. Adam não teve dificuldade em momento algum com a matéria, o que frustou Ronan.</p><p>O garoto era genial. Aquilo simplesmente não fazia sentido para Ronan.</p><p>– Ok, Parrish. – em determinado momento, Ronan decidiu que dois podiam jogar aquele jogo. Ele se sentou na ponta da mesa, de frente para Adam. Adam o olhou diretamente nos olhos. – Por que nós estamos aqui?</p><p>Adam disfarçou um sorriso, enquanto escrevia a matéria em seu caderno. Ronan bufou, desejando que dessa vez Adam pudesse olhá-lo nos olhos.</p><p>– Como assim, Sr. Lynch? – Adam respondeu, terminando suas anotações e finalmente olhando para Ronan. Seus olhos azuis fixando-se no rosto de Ronan. Nos detalhes delicados de seus cílios, seu nariz reto. O maldito piercing na sobrancelha, que denunciava que Ronan não era tão certinho quanto um professor de universidade deveria ser. Aquilo mexia com Adam de uma forma inexplicável. Porém, talvez, não tanto quanto outra coisa. – Você tem uma tatuagem, não tem? </p><p>Ronan fez uma careta diante da mudança de assunto repentina. </p><p>– Perdão? – perguntou.</p><p>Adam sorriu outra vez.</p><p>– Quando você está com essa maldita camisa branca social, e seus ombros ficam parcialmente suados. Ou quando você ajeita a gola, exatamente dessa forma forma que está fazendo agora. Eu consigo ver. Uma linha fina de uma tintura preta distinta que tecnicamente não deveria estar aí, certo? Pelo menos não em alguém com um cargo alto em uma prestigiada universidade. – Adam falou, revezando o olhar entre os olhos de Ronan e seus ombros. Ronan o odiava com todo o âmago de seu ser! O odiava por ser tão observador. Por notar detalhes que ninguém mais notaria. Ronan o odiava por fazê-lo estremecer como a merda de um adolescente.</p><p>– Eu tenho uma vida diferente fora daqui. – respondeu Ronan. Nem um pouco disposto em ter que explicar. </p><p>Adam concordou com a cabeça, decidido à extrair mais daquilo.</p><p>– Quão diferente? Você é tipo o cara mau? Você bate nas pessoas? – ele perguntou, zombando. Ronan não conseguiu evitar um sorriso.</p><p>– Talvez em meu irmão mais velho, algumas vezes. Mas nós meio que já superamos isso. – respondeu Ronan. Adam assentiu. – Mas não vejo como esse assunto tenha alguma coisa haver com a aula. Ou com latim, no geral.</p><p>– Ora. Tem tudo haver! – Adam disse entusiasmado, de modo até um pouco exagerado. Ele se levantou, colocando-se à frente de Ronan, sentando na ponta de sua carteira. Eles estavam próximos. Próximos demais. Tão próximos que Ronan podia sentir a perna de Adam esbarrando na sua. Lynch continuou com os braços cruzados em frente ao peito, fingindo desinteresse. – Quero saber sobre você. Como alguém tão jovem conseguiu um emprego como professor integral aqui. Quais são seus exercícios de musculação. Porque eles estão funcionando.</p><p>Era demais! Ronan deu uma gargalhada, jogando a cabeça pra trás.</p><p>– O que você tá querendo garoto? Minha expulsão? – perguntou Ronan. Adam fingiu desentendimento. Ronan passou a mão pelo rosto. – Deixa eu colocar de uma forma clara. – ele respirou fundo, ponderando se diria ou não suas próximas palavras. Querendo ou não, Adam era um rapaz atraente. Muito atraente. E mostrava tanto interesse que Ronan queria ver até onde aquilo iria dar. Mas ele não podia, certo? Não com Adam sendo um de seus alunos. Além do mais, ele não sabia qual o tamanho da diferença de idade que Ronan aparentemente estava lidando naquela situação, provavelmente era pouca. Adam não parecia ter menos que vinte e um anos. Mas de qualquer forma, Ronan completou: – Isso. Ou o que quer que você esteja tentando insinuar, não vai rolar. Não pode rolar.</p><p>Mas Adam não se abalou. Ele se inclinou para frente, seu rosto a centímetros do rosto de Ronan. Ronan prendeu a respiração.</p><p>– O quê não vai rolar? – ele continuava se fazendo de desentendido. Ronan bufou.</p><p>– Não importa. Simplesmente não vai acontecer. – disse. Como um aviso, Adam se afastou. Para o alívio e tristeza de Ronan.</p><p>– E não vai acontecer por que você não pode, ou por que você não quer? – Adam perguntou. Oh! Finalmente ele havia parado de fingir que seu comportamento era algo completamente normal.</p><p>Ronan hesitou em responder. Qualquer que fosse sua resposta, poderia ser decisivo no comportamento de Adam daqui pra frente. Se assumisse que o queria, Parrish não o deixaria em paz. Se fingisse que o garoto não despertava nada em si, talvez perdesse pra sempre a chance de conhecê-lo melhor. E Ronan queria conhecê-lo melhor. Não o levem a mal.</p><p>– Somos dois homens adultos, tenho certeza que não é preciso que eu explique pra você o conceito de ética e moral nos limites dessa universidade, Parrish. – Ronan decidiu por essa resposta. Adam deu um sorrisinho satisfeito.</p><p>– Certo. – Adam falou, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior. Ronan franziu as sobrancelhas. Ele esperava mais que isso, obviamente. – Quem sabe nos esbarramos fora daqui algum dia. Seria bom? </p><p>Ronan engoliu em seco. Mas deu de ombros.</p><p>– É. – respondeu. – Mas da próxima, não finja que tem dificuldade na minha matéria. Você não precisa disso.</p><p>Aquilo era quase uma confissão. Adam sorriu novamente. Ele foi para frente outra vez, se inclinando na direção de Lynch. Ronan entreabriu os lábios inconscientemente. Quem visse de fora, juraria que Adam o beijaria ali mesmo. Ronan podia sentir a respiração de Parrish em sua bochecha. No entanto, Adam apenas se inclinou um pouco mais na mesa, e pegou sua caneta, àquela que tinha emprestado à Ronan. Ele sorriu, satisfeito por ter deixado o professor desconcertado. </p><p>– Nos vemos por aí então, Lynch. – Adam falou, pondo a caneta atrás da orelha e lançando mais um de seus sorrisos hipnotizantes. Ronan respirou fundo, e assentiu. </p><p>Em seguida sentiu seu rosto queimar enquanto via Adam sair da sala. Maldito filho da mãe!</p><p>(...)</p><p>Era sábado à noite, o que significava que era o dia do encontro de Gansey. Ronan estava tediosamente jogado contra o sofá, esperando.</p><p>Para a surpresa de Lynch, o restante da semana após a ocasião com Adam havia passado tranquilamente. Parrish não soltou nenhuma de suas frases provocativas, ou flertou com ele descaradamente na frente dos outros. Durante a semana, na maioria das vezes, Adam era um dos primeiros a sair da sala no fim da aula. O que deixou Ronan intrigado, pois não sabia se o mesmo havia desistido ou se tinha tanta certeza que os dois se encontrariam fora do campus que preferiu não continuar insistindo. Ele não pedira seu telefone. Não havia mais sorrisos provocativos. Mas os olhares ainda continuavam ali. </p><p>Ronan, de vez em quando, se via perdendo a linha de raciocínio no meio de uma explicação quando percebia que Adam estava o olhando. Olhando demais. Daquele jeito concentrado que fazia as pernas de Ronan tremerem instintivamente. </p><p>De uma coisa Ronan tinha certeza: ele nunca havia sonhado tanto com Adam Parrish em tão curto intervalo de tempo. E as coisas que Adam dizia, e fazia em seus sonhos...</p><p>Ronan jogou a revista sobre reis galeses na mesinha de centro.</p><p>– Como estou? Bem? – Gansey saiu do quarto pela décima vez. Desfilou na frente de Ronan (pela décima vez), e Ronan o encarou entediado.</p><p>– Dick. Você está ótimo. E estava ótimo na primeira vez! – ele disse, impaciente.</p><p>– Você acha que eu deveria voltar pra primeira opção, então? – Gansey perguntou, Ronan revirou os olhos, jogando a cabeça pra trás no sofá.</p><p>– Porra, não! – Ronan respondeu. Gansey fechou a cara.</p><p>– Então não tem como ficar melhor do que isso. – disse Gansey, se rendendo. Ronan revirou os olhos, levantando do sofá e pegando as chaves do carro. </p><p>Ele não estava nem um pouco ansioso em passar a noite com um completo estranho, fingindo que estavam se divertindo enquanto ouviam Gansey e a garota, - Blair? Ronan não lembrava -, flertando a noite inteira. Porém ele estava entediado. Frustrado com a situação com Adam. Por querer e não poder.</p><p>E sair para beber às custas do amigo não era nenhuma má ideia.</p><p>(...)</p><p>Adam estava fazendo dobraduras com o guardanapo, e falhando miseravelmente.</p><p>– É assim. – Blue falou, mostrando à Adam seu passarinho de origami, feito com a guardanapo. Adam amassou o seu, em frustração. Blue deu risada. – Você acha que chegamos cedo demais?</p><p>Adam olhou em seu relógio. Eles não haviam chegado cedo demais. Quinze minutos adiantado, no máximo. E ainda assim não haviam chegado tão cedo. O garoto, Gansey, e seu amigo que estavam atrasados. E Adam sentia vontade de gritar com eles há cada minuto que se passava e ele via a alegria de Blue desvanecer. Ninguém se metia com Blue Sargent e ficava impune. Não com Adam Parrish no cargo de melhor amigo.</p><p>– Você quer ir pra algum outro lugar? – Adam perguntou, quando percebeu que os origâmis não faziam mais efeito em distraí-la. Blue deu de ombros, já pronta para pegar sua blusa, mas o olhar dela seguiu a movimentação na entrada do restaurante.</p><p>– São eles! – disse Blue, e voltou a se ajeitar na cadeira. Largando sua mochila e blusa. Adam sentou-se jogado na cadeira, prestes a dar à esse Gansey um olhar de puro desprezo, no entanto, a atenção de Adam se voltou para outra pessoa.</p><p>Seria possível? Ele riu. Blue franziu as sobrancelhas, confusa, mas Adam fez um sinal indicando que explicaria tudo depois. Vindo com pressa, estava o tal Gansey, vestindo uma camiseta azul marinho e um blaser combinando. Ele usava óculos e tinha os cabelos emaranhados em pequenos cachos perfeitos. Ele era bem diferente dos caras que Blue costumava namorar, e aquilo até que deixou Adam otimista, afinal, os ex's de Blue eram todos cretinos. </p><p>Mas não era Gansey quem havia chamado a atenção de Adam.</p><p>Afinal, atrás dele estava tudo o que Adam mais desejava no presente momento. Ronan Lynch. Vestido nada mais nada menos que uma regata e jaqueta de couro pretas e um jeans rasgado com uma corrente pendurada. "Eu tenho uma vida diferente fora daqui", ele havia dito. E agora sim, fazia sentido para Adam. Deus, Adam enlouqueceria naquele exato momento.</p><p>– Blue, meu Deus, perdão. – Gansey se apressou para cumprimentar Blue com um beijo no rosto e um abraço breve. – Pegamos um pequeno engarrafamento no caminho, e Ronan quis parar para comprar chiclete.</p><p>– Engarrafamento? Foi um puta de um trânsito, Gansey. – Ronan respondeu. Adam ficou surpreso com a facilidade com que o Sr. Lynch - sempre tão educado e cordial -, proferia um palavrão. </p><p>Se Ronan se abalou com a presença de Adam ali, não demonstrou. Pelo menos não para os outros. Por dentro Ronan queria explodir. Adam o encarou.</p><p>– Está tudo bem, nós acabamos de chegar. – mentiu Blue, Adam a olhou em choque, mas ela chutou sua perna por baixo da mesa. Mantendo-o em quieto.</p><p>Houve um silêncio constrangedor.</p><p>– Quase me esqueci, Blue, este é-</p><p>– Lynch. – disse Adam. Blue arregalou levemente os olhos, recordando de uma ou duas (ou três) vezes em que ouviu Adam falar sobre seu professor de latim, Sr. Lynch, e sobre flertes desesperados na sala de aula. Foi a vez de Adam chuta-la embaixo da mesa. </p><p>– Parrish. – respondeu Ronan, olhando para Gansey de canto de olho. Gansey não disfarçou tão bem como Blue, e apontou para Adam em um gesto de "É esse aí?", enquanto Adam arqueava as sobrancelhas, curioso. Ronan xingou baixinho.</p><p>– Que bom que vocês já se conhecem, pelo menos o clima não vai ficar tão estranho assim. – disse Gansey, tentando aliviar a tensão. Ronan jurou que se Gansey abrisse a boca novamente, ele iria embora.</p><p>Blue riu de nervoso. O garçom perguntou se eles gostariam de pedir. Enquanto Blue e Gansey escolhiam seus pratos e trocavam dicas sobre carnes e acompanhamentos, Adam e Ronan não tiravam os olhos um do outro.</p><p>– Então essa é sua identidade secreta? – Adam perguntou, de repente, quando o silêncio se tornara constrangedor demais. Ronan se inclinou na mesa, tentando ouvi-lo melhor, o que deu a Adam a chance de chegar as arestas da tatuagem de Ronan que estavam visíveis sobre a pele. Adam tinha certeza de que se tratava de um desenho grande. Ele morreria se nunca tivesse a oportunidade de ver. – Esse é o cara mau?</p><p>Ronan revirou os olhos, mas riu. O som de sua risada reverberou até o coração de Adam, acelerando seus batimentos.</p><p>– Basicamente. – respondeu Ronan, tentando disfarçar que estava desconcertado. Adam se inclinou na mesa também, virando levemente de lado para escutar Ronan melhor. Os dois estavam perigosamente um de frente para o outro. – E essa é sua identidade secreta? Um cara que acompanha a amiga em um encontro em pleno sábado à noite?</p><p>Adam sorriu.</p><p>– Basicamente. – repetiu a resposta de Lynch. – Gansey não tem chance alguma se eu não aprovar. – brincou. Obviamente, nenhum dos namorados de Blue havia sido aprovado por Adam. (justamente por serem cretinos), mas Gansey parecia decente. Se ao menos Adam conseguisse tirar a atenção do homem a sua frente por míseros segundos veria que Blue praticamente resplandecia quando falava com Gansey. – E você, Sr. Lynch? Também não tem nada pra fazer em um sábado à noite? Ensaiar com a sua banda? Não sei, cometer um crime?</p><p>– Sr. Lynch, não. – Ronan negou com a cabeça. – Fora do campus eu sou Ronan. E não sou um rockstar, tampouco um criminoso.</p><p>Adam soltaria aquela cantada do "Você não é ladrão mas roubou meu coração", mas era muito baixa até mesmo para ele. </p><p>– Ronan. – Adam tentou, gostando como o nome do homem soou em sua voz. Ronan gostou ainda mais. – Professor de latim de dia, super-estrela à noite.</p><p>Dessa vez Ronan riu alto, chamando a atenção até de Blue e Gansey, que conversavam baixinho. Ele negou com a cabeça, rindo enquanto cobria a boca.</p><p>– E aposto que você tem um cachorro. – disse Adam.</p><p>– Errou feio. Eu tenho um corvo. – respondeu Ronan.</p><p>Parrish arregalou levemente os olhos.</p><p>– É ainda melhor. – Ele não estava falando sobre o corvo. Sinceramente? Adam estava achando Ronan um homem fascinante. Ele já se sentia atraído por Lynch, seu professor de latim. Mas Ronan ali, sem terno ou gravata, vestindo roupas simples e um sorriso sacana no rosto, era ainda mais atraente para ele. Adam sentia suas mãos formigarem. </p><p>Quando Ronan abriu a boca para falar, um garçom chegou com os pedidos de Blue e Gansey. Ronan e Adam, vergonhosamente notaram que estavam tão imersos um no outro que sequer tocaram em seus cardápios.</p><p>– O que vocês pediram? – perguntou Ronan à Gansey, que o olhou com um sorrisinho malicioso.</p><p>– Ah. Nós? Pedimos salmão. – disse Gansey, pegando os talheres. Ele e Ronan trocaram olhares, e Adam jurou ver Ronan abrir um sorrisinho. – E o que vocês irão comer? – ele perguntou, distraidamente.</p><p>– Por que não comem um ao outro? – Blue completou, fazendo Gansey rir. Eles deram um high-five, as bochechas de Ronan queimaram. Adam se deu conta de que finalmente havia gostado de um namorado de Blue.</p><p>– Vocês são tão desagradáveis. Eu juro. Parecem que vão atacar um ao outro há qualquer momento. Ronan, leve esse menino pra casa logo. – continuou Gansey. Ronan o fuzilou com o olhar. Gansey mudou de assunto. – Prova isso aqui, Jane, está bom né?</p><p>Adam definitivamente havia gostado dele.</p><p>Ronan de repente ficou mudo. Adam deu um tapinha no ombro de Ronan.</p><p>– Acho melhor darmos privacidade à eles, de qualquer forma. – disse Adam, e Ronan olhou Gansey dar purê de batata na boca de Blue, com os malditos olhos brilhando. Ronan sorriu minimamente.</p><p>– Vamos pra outra mesa? – Ronan sugeriu, mas Adan arqueou uma sobrancelha. Em seguida, olhou pra Blue e deu um beijo em sua bochecha.</p><p>– Qualquer coisa me liga. – disse ele, no ouvido dela. Blue agradeceu, abraçando rapidamente o amigo. Adam também cumprimentou Gansey, e levantou da mesa. Ronan seguiu Adam com os olhos.</p><p>– Você está indo embora? – Ronan perguntou, mas Adam riu.</p><p>– Nós estamos indo embora. Você está de carro?</p><p>Ronan respirou fundo, mas concordou com a cabeça. Deu um soquinho no ombro de Gansey, avisando que estavam indo e que se estaria tudo bem se ele pegasse um Uber. Gansey revirou os olhos, praticamente expulsando Ronan dali. Adam acenou para Gansey e Blue uma última vez e deixou o restaurante na companhia de Ronan.</p><p>Quando já estavam no carro de Ronan, Adam olhou para ele. O silêncio que se instalou no carro era constrangedor, ao menos, Ronan teve a coragem de ligar o rádio antes de perguntar:</p><p>– Você quer que eu te deixe em casa? </p><p>Adam franziu levemente as sobrancelhas, descrente.</p><p>– O quê? Óbvio que não. – respondeu. Adam se jogaria daquele carro em movimento se Ronan não soubesse o que Adam realmente queria. Talvez Adam não fosse tão bom flertador quanto pensara.</p><p>Mas Ronan deu um sorrisinho.</p><p>– Eu imaginei que não. – respondeu Ronan. Adam suspirou, e ajustou o banco do passageiro para que ficasse mais confortável.</p><p>Ronan tentou ignorar o quão a vontade Adam ficava ali, em seu carro, mexendo no banco e abrindo o vidro da janela. O único que tomava essa liberdade era Gansey - e as vezes Matthew -, certamente não um de seus alunos da universidade. Afinal, Ronan nunca estivera com um de seus alunos antes.</p><p>E isso não daria certo. </p><p>Se Ronan não desprendesse a imagem de aluno à Adam, aquilo obviamente não daria certo. </p><p>Ronan estacionou.</p><p>Adam notou, com decepção que não estavam em um hotel de luxo, tampouco no apartamento de Ronan (ele achava que não). Lynch havia estacionado na frente de uma loja de conveniência, as luzes ainda estavam acesas, mas não conseguiam ver ninguém dentro.</p><p>Ronan desceu do carro, e aguardou Adam do lado de fora. Quando Adam viu que aquilo não era uma brincadeira decidiu descer também. Eles entraram na loja.</p><p>– Você quer alguma coisa pra beber? – perguntou Ronan, enquanto pegava cervejas e colocava em uma cestinha. – Posso pegar pra você, sabe, no caso de você não ter idade. – Ronan estava jogando verde. Mesmo que Adam Parrish não aparentasse ser menor de idade, era algo que Ronan precisaria urgentemente saber antes de dar qualquer passo. Caso ele fosse menor, Ronan o levaria para casa. Simples assim.</p><p>Adam revirou os olhos. Pegando a cestinha das mãos de Ronan e levando ao caixa. Quando pediram sua identidade, Adam a apresentou. Ronan olhou por sobre o ombro de Adam. Vinte e dois anos. </p><p>– Está bom pra você? – perguntou Adam, entregando uma cerveja à Ronan. Ronan concordou com a cabeça e ambos saíram da loja. </p><p>Mas Ronan não levou Adam de volta ao carro.</p><p>Atrás da pequena loja de conveniência, havia um espaço aberto. Só não inabitável devido a um pequeno playground infantil que havia ali. Ronan foi até o balanço, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras. Adam sentou ao seu lado, balançando devagar, enquanto via Ronan beber um gole de sua cerveja.</p><p>– Eu não costumo fazer essa merda. – disse Ronan. Balançando-se também. Adam não compreendeu. </p><p>– Não faz o quê? – ele perguntou, Ronan virou o corpo na direção de Adam.</p><p>Ronan poderia ter dito literalmente qualquer coisa: "Eu não saio com alunos", "Eu não transo casualmente", mas dentre todas ele escolheu a mais boba:</p><p>– Eu não brinco em balanços infantis. – o que fez Adam rir.</p><p>Ronan nunca teve tanta vontade de beijar alguém como estava tendo vontade de beijar Adam Parrish naquele momento. O sorriso de Adam desmanchou quando notou a intensidade do olhar de Ronan, mas Ronan desviou o olhar. </p><p>– Por que você faz isso? – perguntou Adam.</p><p>– O quê? – Ronan rebateu. Adam aproveitou da proximidade de seus corpos para tocar o rosto de Ronan, fazendo-o olhar para ele. </p><p>– Olha pra outro lugar sempre que estou olhando pra você. – disse Adam, encarando Ronan nos olhos. Lynch quis desviar outra vez, mas a mão de Adam em sua bochecha o impediu. O toque dos dedos de Adam era como brasa na pele de Ronan.</p><p>– É uma forma que eu encontrei pra não querer te expulsar da sala de aula. – Pois os olhares de Adam deixavam Ronan louco. E evitar, principalmente em ambiente escolar, era a única forma que Ronan havia encontrado.</p><p>Mas ele não estavam no campus.</p><p>– Não estamos na sala de aula. – Adam respondeu, quase como se estivesse lendo a mente de Ronan.</p><p>Ronan concordou, mas afastou a mão de Adam por um momento. Pegando-a entre as suas. </p><p>Ele sempre quis fazer isso. Sempre achara que Adam Parrish tinha belíssimas mãos. Ronan sempre quis senti-las, toca-las como estava tocando agora. Beija-las suavemente e - que Deus o perdoasse - levar seus dedos à boca. Essas fantasias eram feitos de seus sonhos mais proibidos. </p><p>– Eu não sei nada sobre você. – Ronan falou. Encarando Adam nos olhos. Ainda tocando suas mãos. – Somente que entrega todos os seus trabalhos na data correta, que são impecáveis, e que não erra uma só palavra. </p><p>Adam sorriu.</p><p>– Praticamente resumiu quem eu sou. – disse, mas negou com a cabeça levemente e começou a falar: – Adam Parrish. Vinte e um dois. Estudante de ciências políticas na universidade de Columbia. Sem família, tenho apenas um gnomo como melhor amigo. – Ronan supôs que esta seria Blue. – Minha matéria favorita é Latim. Eu tenho uma bicicleta. Cultivo cravos em meu apartamento. Sou alérgico à nozes. Eu quero muito você, desde a primeira vez que eu te vi. E eu tenho um peixinho dourado chamado Fish.</p><p>– Você tem um peixe chamado Fish? – Ronan perguntou. </p><p>– Essa foi a única coisa que te chamou atenção? – Adam mais uma vez o olhou daquela forma. Ronan olhou para o lado, sorrindo minimamente e balançando de um lado pro outro. </p><p>Ronan tentou disfarçar, mas Adam ainda esperava uma resposta.</p><p>– Você não foi nada sútil, sabia? – Ronan perguntou. – Todo esse tempo. Foi bem óbvio. Quer dizer, no início achei que era coisa da minha cabeça mas não podia ser.</p><p>Adam riu.</p><p>– Eu fiz questão de que você soubesse, eu posso ser sútil se eu quiser. – falou.</p><p>– O caralho que pode. – Ronan falou baixinho, mas Adam escutou. Ele virou a cadeira do balanço de frente para a de Ronan, Esperando que Ronan o olhasse, ansiando que Ronan o olhasse. Pra que finalmente Adam tivesse coragem de fazer o que estava querendo desde que vira Ronan entrar pela porta do restaurante.</p><p>– Lynch. – Adam chamou. A respiração de Ronan estava descompensada, assim como a dele. Ronan esperou que Adam dissesse alguma coisa. – Eu posso?</p><p>Ronan mordeu o lábio inferior. E Adam o beijou.</p><p>A sensação foi como respirar depois de estar embaixo d'água. Aquele alivio em finalmente sentir o oxigênio em seus pulmões. O alívio em se sentir vivo.</p><p>A sensação de finalmente ter o que sempre ansiou.</p><p>Assim foi esse beijo. Calmo porém intenso. Lento porém feroz. Ronan foi o primeiro a entreabrir os lábios, Adam explorou cada canto de sua boca com a língua. Suas bocas se encaixaram com precisão e Adam foi ao céu e voltou quando ouviu Ronan soltar um grunhido suave contra seus lábios. As mãos dele envolveram os cabelos de Adam, e Adam sorriu rente o beijo. </p><p>Quando se separaram, Adam deixou um beijo no nariz de Ronan, que sentiu seu coração se estilhaçar em bilhões de pedacinhos, mas ele disfarçou, olhando Adam nos olhos. Agora que Ronan olhara de volta, nunca mais iria querer olhar para outra coisa.</p><p>Surpreendentemente, foi o Ronan que sugeriu que eles fossem pra casa.</p><p>Adam confiava em sua capacidade de interpretação, mas ele não sabia dizer se Ronan pretendia levar Adam para casa, - a casa de Adam -, ou leva-lo para seu apartamento. Que Adam não fazia ideia de onde ficava.</p><p>No entanto, ele não pôde sanar suas dúvidas tão rapidamente, pois no momento em que entrou no carro e se virou para Ronan, afim de perguntar, Ronan atacou seus lábios de modo obsceno, pressionando Adam contra o estofado do carro e atacando o pescoço de Adam com a boca. Enquanto sentia Ronan deixar beijos e mordidas sobre sua pele, Adam constatou que não precisaria perguntar nada. Pois ele finalmente teria Ronan àquela noite.</p><p>– Você mora longe? – Adam perguntou quando Ronan deu partida com o carro. Ronan negou com a cabeça e estendeu o braço para pegar a mão de Adam. Levando-a a boca e beijando.</p><p>Adam suspirou, ele certamente morreria ali mesmo. </p><p>– Não muito. – Ronan respondeu, batucando no volante o som da música que saía do auto-falante. </p><p>Tocava algo do Rage Against The Machine - Adam sabia o que era por já ter feito um trabalho sobre -, e Ronan sabia toda a letra e cantava baixinho. Adam não tirava os olhos dele, como em todas as vezes. A diferença era que Ronan além de ter consciência disso, dessa vez gostava. </p><p>Quando Ronan estacionou, Adam desceu do carro em silêncio; Ronan abriu a porta, Adam permaneceu em silêncio; Ronan convidou-o para entrar, Adam prensou Ronan na parede mais próxima e atacou seus lábios. </p><p>Diferentemente do beijo no balanço, Adam aproveitou da privacidade para explorar tanto a boca, quando o corpo de Ronan. E tocar sua pele da forma que ele sempre desejou poder tocar. Ambos já estavam parcialmente ofegantes enquanto tentavam caminhar e se beijar ao mesmo tempo, o corredor ia se iluminando conforme o sensor detectava a presença deles.</p><p>Ronan estava aliviado que já era tarde, o porteiro de seu prédio estava provavelmente dormindo na poltrona mais próxima. Ele puxou Adam pela mão em direção as escadas, tentando se desvencilhar dos braços de Parrish que teimavam em agarra-lo, impaciente. Enquanto se atrapalhava com a chave na fechadura, Lynch sentiu beijos serem deixados em sua nuca, Adam estava atrás dele; suas mãos em volta da cintura de Ronan, seus lábios colados à pele de Ronan. Demorou um tempo para que Ronan conseguisse abrir a porta, ele puxou apressadamente Adam para dentro com ele. Seus lábios nunca deixando de se tocar.</p><p>Adam tinha certeza que não conseguiriam chegar ao quarto, por isso, procurou pelo sofá mais próximo. No entanto parou de beijar Ronan ao se deparar com a figura de duas pessoas deitadas no sofá.</p><p>– Ronan... – Adam avisou, e Ronan se virou para olhar. Ele fez uma careta.</p><p>– Eu achei que você fosse dormir fora! – disse uma das pessoas. Era um rapaz. Ele era muito parecido com Ronan, mas seus cabelos eram pretos e encaracolados. Ele estava jogado contra o sofá, vestindo moletom e camiseta, tinha um balde de pipoca no colo. Ao seu lado, com as pernas sobre os braços do sofá, estava o outro. Este era loiro e tinha um ar risonho, ele levava algumas pipocas à boca. Adam notou que ambos os três possuíam os olhos no mesmo tom de azul;</p><p>Ele parou de encarar ao sentir-se ser empurrado para trás de Ronan, ficando fora da visão dos dois rapazes. </p><p>– Você deveria ter nos avisado! – disse o de cabelos pretos. Olhando para Adam com certa desconfiança. </p><p>– Foi um imprevisto, cacete! – Ronan suspirou, em seguida olhou para Adam. Ponderando se deveria ou não apresenta-los. – Adam, este é Declan. O palhaço risonho ali é o Matthew. E eles já estão de saída! </p><p>– Quanta delicadeza! –  disse Matthew, soltando uma gargalhada, levantando do sofá com as mãos erguidas em rendição. Ele ofereceu pipoca à Adam, que por sua vez, negou com a cabeça.</p><p>– Eu tô falando sério. – Ronan repetiu, encarando Declan - ainda jogado contra o sofá -, com raiva. Declan se levantou com um ar zombeteiro que Adam admirou. </p><p>– Tudo bem, já estamos indo. – disse Declan, encarando Ronan. – Na próxima, um telefonema seria interessante. – falou, e Ronan revirou os olhos ao que ambos os dois deixavam o apartamento, rindo. </p><p>Adam olhou para Ronan com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, parcialmente frustrado com a repentina interrupção.</p><p>– Foi mal, eu esqueci que eles estariam aqui. – disse Ronan, e Adam deu de ombros. Em seguida, aproveitou pra tirar sua jaqueta e deixar contra o sofá. Ele retomaria rapidamente com o que estavam fazendo, mas Ronan ainda parecia desconcertado. Adam preferiu dar-lhe um tempo. – É sábado à noite, eu, Declan e Matthew nos reunimos pra assistir filme. Eu me esqueci desse detalhe. – Ronan continuou. A suspeita que Adam tivera concretizou-se automaticamente. Declan e Matthew eram irmãos de Ronan.</p><p>– Enrolados? – Adam falou quando olhou para a televisão. Ronan riu, e Adam negou com a cabeça. Nunca imaginaria que aquele homem, de quase dois metros de altura, cabeça raspada e coturno nos pés passaria todos os seus sábados assistindo à desenhos da Disney com os irmãos.</p><p>– Hoje era o dia de Matthew escolher.  – disse Ronan. E Adam apenas concordou. – Essa é uma das últimas coisas em que estou pensando agora, mas você quer beber alguma coisa? Acho que tenho uma coca sem gás na geladeira e-</p><p>Ele foi interrompido por Adam o puxando pela cintura, colando seus corpos e beijando seus lábios. Ronan se sentiu tonto repentinamente e suspirou quando Adam finalizou o beijo em vários selinhos. </p><p>– Coca-cola é literalmente uma das últimas coisas em que estou pensando.  – ele disse baixinho, com a voz ofegante. </p><p>– Porra, sim. – Ronan respondeu, indicando o caminho do quarto à Adam. </p><p>Quando Ronan trancou a porta, Adam teve que respirar fundo pra tranquilizar as batidas de seu coração. Ele queria não ter prestado atenção no cômodo, mas ele fez. Ele queria não ter notado as diversas fotos na cômoda de Ronan, mas ele fez. Ele queria não ter sorrido bobamente ao que Ronan falou carinhosamente com Motoserra, seu corvo de estimação - ele não estava brincando! -, abrindo a porta para que ela saísse. Em seguida, trancando a porta e o mundo lá fora.</p><p>– Eu quero ver sua tatuagem. – foi a primeira coisa que Adam disse quando viu-se finalmente sozinho com Ronan no quarto. Ele se sentou na cama. Ronan virou de costas. Quando puxou a regata preta para fora do corpo, Adam engoliu em seco, estudando todas as formas e arestas que preenchiam o desenho nas costas de Lynch. Ela era maior do que ele pensava, cobrindo da nuca até o final da espinha de Ronan. Era lindo e ao mesmo tempo amedrontava. Adam sentiu o familiar incômodo em suas calças. O som da respiração engatada de Ronan tampouco o ajudava. – Deus. – Adam clamou.</p><p>Ronan virou para o lado e falou por sobre o ombro:</p><p>– Pensei que não acreditava nele.</p><p>Adam mordeu o lábio inferior, e levantou da cama. Foi até Ronan e beijou sua nuca, em seguida seus ombros. Seu dedo percorreu a tatuagem do início ao fim, ele sentiu Ronan se arrepiar conforme percorria a pele. A garganta de Adam ficou seca.</p><p>– Como posso não acreditar nele quando estou vendo bem na minha frente? – Adam sussurrou contra o ouvido de Ronan, e aquilo foi o suficiente para Ronan soltar um gemido suave, virar de frente para Adam e capturar seus lábios. </p><p>Adam o beijou devagar, lentamente tocando a nuca de Ronan com uma das mãos, sua boca explorando a de Ronan intensa e profundamente. A pele de Lynch estava quente contra as mãos dele, e ele sentia arrepios conforme as mãos de Adam deslizavam de sua nuca para os ombros, em seguida suas costas, descansando na cintura e o puxando para mais perto de seu próprio corpo. Ambos sentiram-se tontos no momento em que seus corpos se tocaram, definitivamente se tocaram. Ombros contra ombros e quadril contra quadril. </p><p>Quando se deu conta de que Adam usava roupas demais, Ronan começou a desabotoar os botões de sua camisa. Adam se afastou um pouco, para ajudar Lynch com o processo. Eles continuaram com as testas coladas enquanto Ronan lentamente o despia. Adam podia sentir a respiração ofegante de Ronan contra o seu rosto, enquanto as mãos de Ronan rapidamente trabalhavam em sua camisa . Já com o tecido fora de seu corpo, Adam beijou Ronan outra vez, faminto, e se jogou contra a cama. Ronan caindo desajeitamento contra o seu colo. </p><p>– Há quanto tempo você planejou isso? – perguntou Ronan, firmando-se contra as coxas de Adam envolvendo seu pescoço com os braços. Adam, incapaz de manter os lábios longe de Lynch, beijou seu pescoço.</p><p>– Desde o primeiro momento. – respondeu Adam, contra a pele do pescoço de Ronan. Adam beijou de boca aberta, Ronan inclinou a cabeça para permitir melhor acesso à ele. Quando sentiu a textura da língua de Adam contra o seu pescoço, Ronan o afastou.</p><p>– Sem marcas. – ele falou. Adam revirou os olhos, voltando sua atenção àquela região. Os lábios trilhando o caminho do pescoço aos ombros de Ronan. Ele arfou.</p><p>– Não sou a merda de um adolescente. – respondeu Adam. Ronan reprimiu a risada. Eu sei disso, ele pensou enquanto acariciava os cabelos de Adam, seus dedos emaranhando nos fios. Os braços de Adam envolveram a cintura de Ronan com mais força, segurando-o perto. </p><p>Os dois gemeram audivelmente ao que seus quadris esfregaram-se um contra o outro. Ronan sentiu Adam estremecer. Ele sorriu minimamente, beijou os lábios de Adam outra vez e sussurrou com a voz rouca e desejosa:</p><p>– Mendacium in lectulo, Adam. </p><p>Adam Parrish estremeceu e por um minuto ficou completamente imóvel.</p><p>Deite-se na cama, Adam. Ronan havia pronunciado em latim. Nos sonhos mais profanos de Adam, Lynch sempre dizia coisas como essa. E Adam acordava atordoado, ofegante, desejoso para com Ronan Lynch mais do que o habitual. Ele ansiava intensamente descobrir se Ronan era tão bom quanto em seus sonhos.</p><p>E Adam se deitou na cama; Arrastando-se com os cotovelos no colchão até o centro da mesma. Ronan subiu em cima dele, seus corpos se encostando completamente. As pernas entrelaçadas e os braços de Adam o envolvendo. </p><p>Seus lábios se chocaram outra vez. Adam gemeu contra a boca de Ronan enquanto Ronan atrapalhadamente tentava desabotoar suas calças. Era um procedimento difícil, tentar despir um ao outro enquanto teimosamente evitava quebrar o beijo. De modo que, segundos mais tarde, Ronan se afastou por um instante pra terminar de tirar a roupa.</p><p>Com um grunhido, Adam repentinamente os virou na cama, envolveu as coxas de Ronan com as mãos e o puxou de modo que seu quadris ficassem extremamente colados um ao outro.</p><p>– Volo te. – Adam sussurrou, testando as palavras em voz alta pela primeira vez na vida. Eu quero você. Ronan arfou. Adam trilhou beijos por todo o peitoral de Ronan, descendo até sua barriga e descendo mais... Até encontrar o cós da cueca de Lynch. – Ronan. – o cérebro de Adam parecia virar gelatina à cada gemido que Ronan proferia com o contato dos lábios de Adam em sua pele. </p><p>Adam sentiu os dedos de Ronan emaranhar-se em seus cabelos ao que beijou de leve a protuberância sob o tecido da cueca dele. Em seguida se livrou completamente da peça e o envolveu completamente com a boca. Adam o encarou diretamente nos olhos, apenas para se deparar com Ronan olhando para ele, cada maldito movimento que ele fazia não passando despercebido aos olhos azuis pálidos de Lynch.</p><p>Quando Adam passou a usar também as mãos, ele viu Ronan jogar a cabeça pra trás, sorrindo, voltou ao seu trabalho. Parando apenas momentos depois, quando sentiu o corpo de Ronan estremecer levemente abaixo de si. </p><p>Adam parou. E o olhou por inteiro. Memorizando cada pedacinho do corpo de Ronan. Ele poderia tirar uma foto e andar com ela em sua carteira, para olhá-la sempre que se sentisse entediado com o mundo ao seu redor. Ronan era lindo. Adam poderia passar horas apenas o olhando assim, esparramado contra a cama, receptivo por ele.</p><p>O som da risada de Ronan de repente chamou sua atenção. Adam o viu cobrir os olhos com o braço, mas pôde notar o rubor leve em suas bochechas conforme ele ria. Arqueando uma sobrancelha, Adam tocou suas coxas, chamando novamente atenção de Ronan pra ele.</p><p>– Você estava há mil quilômetros de distância. – disse Ronan, com um sorriso. Adam definitivamente não estava preparado pra ver Ronan sorrir! – No que estava pensando? </p><p>– No como eu me perderia no seu corpo por horas a fio, sem cansar, ou enjoar de você. E no como eu quero te fazer gemer meu nome repetidamente, como em uma oração. – disse Adam, e quase instantaneamente o sorriso zombeteiro de Ronan sumiu, sendo substituído por bochechas coradas e um olhar intenso. </p><p>– Merda. Vem aqui. – chamou Ronan. E envolveu os ombros de Adam com os braços, puxando-o para mais um beijo. Adam encaixou-se entre as pernas de Ronan, esfregando-se nele lentamente. </p><p>E eles se beijaram até perder o fôlego. Adam tocou cada centímetro do corpo de Ronan, e o preparou devagar, sua cabeça girando ao que ouvia Ronan chamar seu nome.</p><p>Aquilo, definitivamente, era melhor do que qualquer sonho que Adam tivera. Estar ali, finalmente dentro de Ronan, - tocando-o da forma mais íntima, saciando-o e o ouvindo pedir para ir mais rápido, - era simplesmente a experiência mais arrebatadora que Adam já havia vivido. E ele sabia que estava perdido no momento em que Ronan beijou a palma de sua mão, enquanto Adam o fodia, tão carinhosamente que Adam sentiu seu coração sr quebrar em milhões de pedacinhos.</p><p>Não era apenas sexo. E Adam sentia isso no âmago do seu ser. Suas suspeitas apenas se concretizando quando aumentou o ritmo de seus movimentos, e sentiu Ronan arranhando suas costas, e ouviu Ronan sussurrar "Não pare" em seu ouvido, enquanto o próprio explorava a pele do pescoço de Ronan com a boca. </p><p>Ele entrelaçou os dedos com os de Ronan na cama, e Ronan sentiu suas mãos afundarem sobre o lençol.  O orgasmo os alcançou quase que ao mesmo tempo, e Adam teve que distribuir diversos beijos contra o rosto de Ronan. Até tranquilizar sua respiração. Até normalizar as batidas de seu coração. </p><p>Ronan tocou uma mecha de cabelo de Adam ao mesmo tempo em que o mesmo desabou sobre seu corpo, exaurido e com a pele formigando nos lugares onde tocava em Ronan. Ou seja, ele inteiro.</p><p>Ronan beijou a cabeça de Adam.</p><p>– Você vai me esmagar, Parrish. – falou. E embora pudesse ficar daquela forma pra sempre, Adam riu e rolou na cama, para o lado de Ronan no colchão. Com os olhos fechados, ele envolveu o tronco de Ronan com os braços, e deitou a cabeça em seu peito. Os sons dos próprios batimentos cardíacos de Ronan acelerados fazendo-o sorrir minimamente. </p><p>Ele estava definitivamente perdido.</p><p>– Adam, deixe eu- </p><p>– Shh. – Adam sussurrou. Interrompendo a tentativa de Ronan de sair da cama.</p><p>– Eu só ia pegar travesseiros extras pra você. – falou Ronan. Rindo divertidamente.</p><p>– Não. – Adam respondeu, sonolento. Em seguida se ajeitou contra o peitoral de Ronan, deixou um beijinho ali e caiu no sono.</p><p>Ronan sorriu. E beijou os cabelos de Adam novamente.</p><p>– Boa noite. – respondeu. Olhou para os detalhes do rosto de Adam por mais alguns momentos, em seguida adormeceu. Com Adam ainda nos braços.</p><p>(...)</p><p>Quando Ronan acordou, constatou dolorosamente que estava abraçado ao travesseiro, e não à Ronan. Ele suspirou, temendo que a noite passada tivesse sido mais um de seus sonhos, no entanto, sorriu quando se viu no quarto de Ronan. O cheiro de Ronan contra os lençóis. </p><p>Pegou o celular, enviando algumas mensagens à Blue, avisando onde estava. Riu ao receber apenas um emoji de berinjela em resposta, abraçou novamente o travesseiro e decidiu esperar por Ronan.</p><p>O quarto era exatamente o que Adam não esperava que o quarto de Ronan Lynch fosse parecer. Ele estava concentrado demais em Ronan na noite passada para prestar atenção. Mas as paredes eram em tons de cinza escuro, não havia pôsteres, e sim algumas pinturas. Um quadro grande do que Adam imaginou ser Motoserra, o corvo de Ronan, estava pendurado no centro. Haviam fotos com Gansey, numa delas, os dois ainda eram meninos. Essa em especial, chamou a atenção de Adam. Ele levantou da cama, ainda de cueca e encarou a foto. Ronan e Gansey pareciam ter em torno dos dezesseis anos, e estavam sentados contra o capô de um Camaro 73 laranja. Adam achou aquilo o máximo. Ao lado, uma foto de Ronan com os irmãos. Matthew no meio, fazendo chifres com os dedos na cabeça de Ronan e Declan respectivamente. E tinha um pequeno quadrinho onde Ronan estava com um garoto loiro, não era Matthew, e ambos estavam sentados em seus skates mostrando o dedo do meio.</p><p>Adam sorriu, e se sentou novamente na cama.</p><p>Vestindo uma camiseta, ele decidiu sair do quarto. Andando pelos corredores com pouco reconhecimento em busca de Ronan, encontrando-o na cozinha. Ronan estava na frente do fogão, esquentando algo que cheirava bem. Provavelmente algum chá. Adam o envolveu com os braços e deixou um beijo em seu ombro, Ronan pulou de susto. </p><p>– Eu não sabia se você gostava de café. – disse Ronan, e olhou pra Adam por cima do ombro. Adam beijou sua nuca, em seguida se sentou em frente à mesa. – Dormiu bem?</p><p>Ronan entregou uma xícara vazia à Adam. </p><p>– Sim. – respondeu Adam, Ronan sorriu minimamente. Sentando-se com ele na mesa. Eles se encararam, Ronan desviou o olhar. Adam não.</p><p>– Você não cansa de olhar não é? – Ronan perguntou, revirando os olhos. Adam negou com a cabeça. – Como vamos fazer amanhã? Fingir que não nos conhecemos? </p><p>Ronan finalmente tinha tocado no assunto que Adam definitivamente não queria tocar.</p><p>– Vamos agir normal. – respondeu Adam, Ronan riu, depois se abaixou sob a mesa e quando levantou tinha um corvo em uma das mãos. Adam achou a imagem incomum, e adorável.</p><p>Ronan fez carinho na cabeça dela.</p><p>– Normal, ou o seu normal? – ele perguntou, lembrando que o normal de Adam era flertar durante cada minuto da aula com Ronan. </p><p>Adam sorriu.</p><p>– Não vou deixar você sem graça, mas provocar eu vou sim. – disse Adam, pensando em algo que queria dizer à Ronan desde a noite passada. – Eu só não quero que acabe aqui.</p><p>Ronan suspirou aliviado. Não sabia porque, mas a ideia de fingir que nada havia acontecido era uma ideia que não o agradava nem um pouco. Ele ficou mais relaxado em saber que Adam pensava o mesmo. </p><p>– Eu ainda preciso respeitar os limites da universidade. Tenho contas pra pagar. – disse Ronan, e Adam levantou de sua cadeira, ajoelhando na frente dele. Quase que premeditando o que iria acontecer, Motossera sobrevoou para longe. </p><p>Adam beijou Ronan com força. A cabeça de Ronan tombou levemente pra trás.</p><p>– Eu não conto nada se você não contar, Sr. Lynch. – sussurrou, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior de Ronan. Eles aprofundaram o beijo, Ronan afastou a cadeira para que Adam pudesse se sentar em seu colo, as costas apoiadas contra a mesa.</p><p>– Desde que você não me chame dessa forma. – disse Ronan. Adam arqueou as sobrancelhas. Ronan suspirou. </p><p>A verdade era que agora que Ronan havia experimentado, ficar longe de Adam seria praticamente impossível. E ele sabia que Adam sentia também. Evitá-lo em sala, agora, seria mais do que necessário. Série crucial. Ou Ronan não aguentaria e beijaria Adam ali mesmo em frente aos alunos.</p><p>E quando Adam sorriu para ele, Ronan sentiu o coração acelerar. Ele agradeceu à Deus e ao universo que não estavam em sala de aula, puxou Adam mais pra perto e o beijou devagar. Desfrutando da privacidade e do menino à sua frente. </p><p>Eles passaram o domingo inteiro juntos. Se beijando, assistindo, dormindo e se perdendo um no outro. Em variados cantos da casa. Mais tarde, Adam estava deitado no sofá, com Ronan levemente ressonando em seu peito, quando recebeu uma mensagem de Blue, ele ignorou enquanto tocava a bochecha de Ronan, as linhas fina de seu rosto, o nariz, os lábios. Lynch se acomodou ainda mais contra ele, a bochecha descansando no peito dele, e soltou um suspiro involuntário. Ali, Adam se deu conta de que o que sentia por Ronan havia ultrapassado a linha do desejo há muito tempo. Havia algo a mais, e ele sabia que Ronan sentiu também.</p><p>Seu celular vibrou outra vez, com mais uma mensagem insistente de Blue. Adam pegou o celular nas mãos, - com todo o cuidado para não acordar Lynch -, e leu o restante das mensagens. </p><p>Blue havia mandado, "Você vem pra casa hoje?" em seguida, uma série de emojis com carinha irritada. </p><p>Adam voltaria pra casa essa noite? Ele olhou para Ronan, inspirando e expirando tranquilamente. Adam deixou um beijo em sua testa.</p><p>A resposta era não. Adam não iria, Não enquanto Ronan o quisesse ali. E Ronan não parecia querer sair dali tão cedo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>até a próxima corninhos &lt;33</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>